heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-14 Talking Shop
Zatanna likes Bibbo's. Part of it is all the Superman memorabilia which is kind of cool. The other part is that she blends in all right in her working clothes. Heroing ones that is, not stage gear. Black leather pants, white corset over black lace, fishnet gloves, and a new tattoo on her right upper arm. It's also the closest bar to where Shadowcrest's door opened tonight, so here she is. She's leaning against the wall near the pool tables, waiting for one to free up and just watching and waiting. For what? Maybe to see if her new tattoo works at detecting the Univited, or if Constantine's ritual pissed off the powers that be so much it'll only indicate when she's around Snooki fans. Wow. Laser is /so/ out of his element. Especially outside of New York. He's barely even Laser here, so it's just Aloke then. But still. He knows he has to develop some street cred. Do the leg work to spread his name around. And so after a little research, the word on the street says to make your appearance at the Ace. His face is known to anyone following 'new supers'. And a maskless super to boot. But he shows up anyway in his jeans, and black t-shirt, stepping in from outside where some big guys are heckling him on a 'Nice landing, fly-boy.' It seems like they be being a little sarcastic. Once inside, he takes in the scene, and ambles to the bar. Mandrake comes sliding into the Biker Bar, his face strained with exhaustion, having just finished his fifth show in four nights. "That is the last time I agree to a Friday, matinee show." he muses to himself as he slides into an empty table in the back. Letting out a deep breath, he takes off his top hat which he places on the table in front of him, the brim of the hat facing the sky. He motions over towards to a Waitress, flashing her his stage smile. "An Old Fashioned, please m'lady!" He says in a chipper tone, before relaxing deeper in his chair, his gaze drifting to the other patrons of the bar. Great place for intel, Bibbo's. John Jones slides into the area, heading for the bar. He's not far behind the tired Mandrake, but he's got his eyes on the brew. Apparently, anyway, in reality the private investigator is taking everything in, everything he might pass. And everyone, for that matter. Zee is just about to step up to a table to challenge someone to a game when Mandrake comes in. She does a double, no a triple-take, mouth gaping open, eyes wide. Because, face it, Mandrake looks a lot like John Zatara through a smoky hazy bar room. She forgets about the pool table and moves through the crowd to get a better look, reaching out a hand to touch the man's shoulder and ask, "Dad?" from behind. Mandrake smoothly takes his drink from the waitress, depositing a ten spot on her tray. He lifts his drink to the Waitress, in thanks as he takes a long tentative sip, savoring the burning sensation of the Whiskey, his eyelids fluttering over his eyes as he gives in to exhaustion. He failes to notice or hear the young women approaching him, his eyes fling upon as her hand clasps his shoulder and her words penetrate through his skull, his hand shakes ever so slightly around his drink as he is clearly startled. There was a Princess once, in a far off land....His eyes blink causing the thought to slide back into the deep recesses of his mind. Rotating around his shoulders and face, he looks up at the girl, "I'm sorry my dear, I think you have me mistaken..." He smiles apologetically. "My name is Mandrake, Mandrake the Magician." Glancing up and down the bar, Suresh takes in the denizens, and finally homes in on the other newcomer, coincidentally also the second least-biker-looking guy here. He finally gets the bartender's attention, orders his bottle of bud, and turns around to lean his back against the bar, nodding at John as the man approaches the bar. He raises an eyebrow taking in the potential reunion, and actually seems a little disappointed to see it work out differently. Well, the last time she was in Metropolis, Phyla had an encounter with Supergirl. The chat she had told her some information that might help lead her to that which she really wishes to find. However, she's had little luck locating the specific energy signature that she detected coming off of the Kryptonian. The virtually identical signature to that which she detected from Power Girl in New York. So it is that she's been doing something other than sitting around waiting for her cosmic awareness to warn her of impending doom to prevent. She's searching the city of Metropolis for that Kryptonian energy signature. With little to no luck to that end, she figures that the alien being must be elsewhere at the moment but... she does spot the symbol of the S in a window. Perhaps that place might be a hangout for the Kryptnian! Or at least they might be able to help her locate the super being. Either way, Phyla redirects and comes to land on the street out front of the bar, her cloak settling until it closes before her body. With her hood up, covering her head and most of her face, she makes her way into the room, energy senses on full blast (even though they're really passive) and her eyes and ears working to try to figure this all out. Maybe somebody here might know either how to locate the Kryptonian(s), or even better, might know or remember her father. Then... well there's a ping. It's unmistakeable. Phyla is mentally alerted to the presence of not one, but two energy signatures that she's picked up before. Coming from... over that way (the bar). Her thoughts narrow, focusing as well as her senses do. She does stand out in the room... that cloak isn't exactly the most.... subtle or blendable article of clothing to wear in public. Oh..her. John glances over at Phyla, but doesn't make any signal to her right now. Incognito, after all, albeit in a place with Superman's symbol everywhere. Zatanna and Mandrake also has a bit of his attention. Mistaking one magician for another...poor Zatanna. That had to be an emotional rollercoaster. A short one, but with a fairly big initial drop. No Kryptonians here. But one Martian, albeit constrained, right now, in human form. Up close and personal, the man is clearly not Zatara. Zatanna's face falls and she lets out a breath as she lets go of Mandrake's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. For a moment I thought you were someone else." She smiles grimly, then tilts her head. "I've heard of you. We're in the same business. Zatanna Zatara," she greets, offering a hand to shake this time. Mandrake nods his a couple of times, a smile grows a little on his face. "Ah! A pleasure to finally meet you in person. My manager tells me you are the best." He smiles even wider as he motions to an empty seat at his table, "I would be honored to buy you a drink, maybe discuss a few tips of the trade?" He offers with warmth. Aloke nods to himself this time, just taking in the atmosphere, making a mental note to try and take in their shows at some point. He nudges the guys next to him, Jon, as it happens and mutters, "You know, I actually met Madrake once." He nods at how impressive that must sound. Well, as much fun as it is, standing in the doorway or just a bit inside it, Phyla's feet do start to carry her further inside. Her eyes focus on the various Superman items posted everywhere. She approaches one of the pictures and her hands come from within the cloak, parting the fabric as those same hands reach up to peel the hood down off of her head. This does reveal the golden stripe that runs down her face, and the glowing golden eye in the middle of that stripe. She stares at a picture of Superman and inclines her head. She was looking for Supergirl, but this man wears the same symbol and the same colors... color her a bit confused. "Sounds good to me," Zatanna says as she sinks into a seat. "You and my father clearly had the same tailor," she points out with a grin. "As for a drink, I'll take a Molson, in a bottle." Her eyes move to the hooded figure in the doorway. "Huh," she murmurs. Glowy eye. Must be a super. But a good super or a bad super? "The magician?" John glances over. "Any moment now, those two are going to start talking shop in jargon the rest of us can't understand." Because that always happens when you meet somebody in the same profession. Zatanna, he's keeping a mental eye on, but he's not going to reveal himself to her unless he needs to. Mandrake smiles up to Zatanna, "I have read about your father, he was incredibly talented...and a sharp dresser." He offers with a wink. He waves over to the waitress again, "Molson, in a bottle for the lady." He motions towards Zatanna. Mandrake surveys the bar, spying a man he has meet once. He leans in to Zatanna, motioning towards Suresh. "You see that man, over there...An incredible artist...should you need art for your shows." He offers with a wave of his hand, his eyes then look over the person, Zartanna was studying. He sizes her up for a moment, before the waitress returns. "I know, right?" Aloke says to John. Then Aloke's eyes go wide as the celebrity seems to recognize him. "Hey," he says, loud enough to be heard at Mandrake's table. "Hi there." Aloke looks back at Jon and raises his eyebrows as if to say, 'See? I told you so.' He hops off his stool, and picks up his bottle of bud and crosses the room to stand near their table, apparently oblivious to the cosmically powerful alien in the room. Because he's like that. "Hi, Mr. Mandrake. It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your show last month. How are things?" He smiles down at the woman as well, meaning to include her in the conversation. The *other* powerful alien, that is. John hesitates, then follows the artist over to the two magicians. "Ms Zatara. Honored." not giving any clue, for right now, that he knows her, but offering a quite genuine smile to the brilliant magicienne. Brilliant in BOTH kinds of magic, that is. Zatanna looks over where Mandrake indicates. "Isn't that the Laser guy in the news? Nice to see more heroes than just me lacking that whole secret identity thing," Zee quips. When he comes over she gives him a smile and accepts her beer from the waitress. "Nice to meet you, Misters..." she offers to Aloke and John. Mandrake shrugs to Zatanna. "I believe so, a fine artist, is how I a know him." He looks up to Aloke. "Ho! Ho! Ho! No need for Mr., just Mandrake." He gives him a wide smile. "It is mighty nice to see you again." He turns his head towards John, looking at him a long moment. "Tonight, must be the night of mistaken identities, I could have sworn that I meet you on a roof once, but no....I don't think so...But the eyes...so familiar..." He sips his drink and looks at Zee. "We are Magicians, we should never hide, unless it is part of a trick." He gives her a wink and a smile. "John Jones," the private investigator introduces. "I've heard a lot about you...one of these days I should take in one of your shows. When is the next one?" He *would* like to see her in action, as it were. "Oh, sorry!" Aloke says, surprised at his own rudeness. He extends his hand to Zatana, "Aloke Suresh, just in from New York." He turns to offer his hand to John as well, pleased to make introductions all around. "Sorry, Mandrake it is then. And Aloke, of course," he adds, indicating himself. "So..." he says, searching for waht to say. "I hear good things about the Ace O' Clubs." Zee shakes hands as she looks back at John. "I'm hoping to do a charity show around Halloween, all spooky-themed," she explains with a grin. "I get a lot of requests to do shows, but it's not my day job anymore. The Justice League is." And Shadowpact. "What do you do, Mister Jones? Mister Suresh, I hear you're quite the artist." Mandrake smiles to Aloke as he sips his drink, eyeing the others as he is content to listen for a moment. "Oh well, I'm alright I guess," Aloke says to Zee's compliment, smiling, only slightly embarrassed. "I'm in the art department at NYU. So wow, you're in the JLA, /and/ you keep a show going? That must be a lot of work. I'm impressed." Martian Manhunter nods. "Still, I can probably find my way to the Halloween one." He hesitates, then, "Private detective." As if not wanting to admit to that profession amongst all of these highly creative people. Except for the alien, that is. Whom he's mostly ignoring. "It was nice to meet you all, but I have a date with a pile of research tonight," Zatanna confesses. "Thank you for the drink, Mandrake." She hands him one of her business cards. "Give me a call if you want to talk shop sometime, or if you'd like to work together on a Halloween charity show." She heads out to return to Shadowcrest. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs